Tus Besos
by Fabisa
Summary: Estar casados para Ranma y Akane no significa precisamente llevar una vida como tal,pero siempre esta latente la pregunta de cómo dejarse llevar por los deseos del alma que lo quieren todo...¿Qué sucede cuando ellos deciden finalmente dejarse llevar?
1. Capitulo 1

"**Tus besos"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Estar casados para Ranma y Akane no significa precisamente llevar una vida como tal, pero siempre esta latente la pregunta de cómo dejarse llevar por los deseos del alma que lo quieren todo. ¿Qué sucede cuando ellos deciden finalmente dejarse llevar...?

**A/N:** Este fic llevaba algunos meses guardado en el baúl de los fics sin terminar, sin embargo creo que un poco de insomio puede hacer maravillas con la imaginación e inspiración; mi musa cedió y finalmente lo termine. Es un fic corto... dos capitulos, pero espero y sea de su agrado.

Sin más, los dejo leer el primero. Me despido. ¡Disfruten!

**Capitulo 1**

Era el inicio de una mañana otoñal y mientras las hojas caían sobre el asfalto en la ciudad de Tokio, una pareja recibía la tibia mañana dejándose despertar por los tenues rayos de luz que comenzaban a entrar en la habitación que compartían. Y es que si para muchos habitantes de esa gran ciudad era un día como cualquier otro, para ellos no lo era. Para ellos era un día especial.

Mientras Ranma se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse dispuesto a preparar un delicioso desayuno para ambos, Akane comenzaba a tener los estragos de aquella noche en la cual finalmente se había entregado a Ranma. Su única reacción al verlo salir de la habitación fue dar un largo suspiro mientras lo veía salir sigilosamente de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra y su mente regresaba al punto de inicio.

**-...-**

Aquella noche cuando llego al departamento que ella y Ranma compartían, no se extraño de no tenerlo esperándola en la sala; era tan común que vivieran vidas separadas y a la vez tan unidas que la verdad lo de menos era esperarse mutuamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la nevera para buscar algo que cenar después de su exhausto día de trabajo, oyó ruidos cerca del pasillo y su inigualable instinto se hizo presente. Haciendo gala de la mayor discreción posible se acerco hasta la habitación que pertenecía a Ranma, solamente para sentirse más que molesta.

Una de las cosas que habían acordado no hacer mientras vivieran bajo el mismo techo era llevar compañías ajenas a su hogar, pero Ranma se aprovechaba se sus momentos a solas en el apartamento para llevar chicas.

Sumamente molesta, Akane dio un paso atrás y regreso a sus cosas, no estaba de humor para argumentar con él... no en esos momentos. Así que haciendo caso omiso a todas y cada una de las risas provenientes de aquella habitación ceno y dando un portazo al entrar en su cuarto – solo para recordarle a Ranma que vivía ahí – comenzó a cambiarse dispuesta a descansar.

Cuando comenzaba a sentir que el sueño estaba apoderándose de ella oyó como tocaron a su puerta e hizo caso omiso a las llamadas, estaba durmiendo. Pero después de unos instantes el repique continúo y no pudo seguir fingiendo no oír nada, aun menos después de oír a Ranma detrás de esta.

"Vamos Akane, se que estas despierta. Hace menos de quince minutos entraste y ambos sabemos que si hay algo que te cuesta es dormir. Ábreme"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Contesto ella sin mover un solo músculo.

"Por favor"

La insistencia de él y el tono en su voz le indicaron que si no lo dejaba pasar lo siguiente seria lo mismo de cualquier manera, él entraría en su habitación y lo inevitable sucedería... pelearían a como lo hacían desde que ella tenia memoria.

Nabiki solía decirle que el hecho de que ellos pelearan todo el tiempo solo era producto de la frustración de sus cuerpos y sus almas implorando ser escuchadas, según ella, lo único que pedían era dejar de estar siendo echadas a un lado. Querían dejarse llevar... y eso significaba ir por todo.

Para ella, solo eran tonterías. La realidad estaba en que tanto Ranma como ella no podían vivir juntos y eso era un factor que comprobaba cada que peleaban, lo cual era una constante en sus vidas.

Volviendo a la realidad, parpadeo unos instantes antes de contestar.

"Entra, pero si lo haces sabes que entras bajo tu propio riesgo"

No encontró respuesta alguna. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Ranma se sentaba en la cama, literalmente en sus pies y ella instintivamente se volteaba para darle la espalda.

"¿Por qué estas tan molesta?"

¿Molesta¿por qué tendría que estarlo¿por qué había llevado a una chica a su casa o por que parecía ser que él actuaba como si nada?

"Contéstame, te hice una pregunta"

El tono de voz de él era tan inusual que incluso a ella la sorprendía, generalmente este tipo de platicas entre ellos se daban cuando alguno estaba molesto con el otro y la única manera de enfrentarlos era gritándose, la paciencia de ambos era poca y siempre el primero en estallar era él.

"Akane, por favor"

Sabía que era muy pesado de su parte no contestarle, sobre todo con su insistencia. Pero sabia que una vez que empezara no podría parar y en lo ultimo que deseaba usar las fuerzas que le quedaban por ese día era argumentando con él.

"No es nada, solo quiero dormir un poco. Tuve un día agitado"

"Tu y yo sabemos que no es por eso. Si estas molesta por que Tara estaba aquí te juro que no era mi intención traerla, tenia tantos problemas que lo menos que podía hacer era invitarla a conversar"

"No tienes por que explicarme nada. Estamos casados pero ambos sabemos que esto no es un matrimonio definitivamente"

Aquello era verdad, el estar casados realmente no hacia la diferencia entre ellos. Desde el momento en que tocaron su nuevo hogar cada uno se fue por caminos separados y nunca se opusieron al hecho de no dormir juntos inclusive lo agradecían – al menos eso pensaba ella - ya que realmente ellos no se casaron por voluntad propia, solo lo hicieron por sus padres.

"Ves, eso te tiene molesta"

"¡Ya te dije que no¡Déjame en paz, vete a tu cuarto... piensa en esa y no se has lo que quieras, total que a mi me da igual ¿ok?" Grito agitada desde aquel mismo punto en que se encontraba hacia varios minutos, intentando escapar de aquella situación.

Después de no escuchar respuesta alguna de él se sentó y espero en silencio el momento en que él saliera del cuarto. Pero nunca lo vio venir.

"¿Acaso no me escuchaste Saotome?"

"Vamos, déjate de tonterías y si tienes algo que decirme dímelo. ¿Lo que capto es un poco de celos¿estas celosa?"

La forma tan arrogante de pronunciar aquello solo era parte del Ranma que siempre conoció y eso la irritaba considerablemente.

"¿Y por que tendría que ponerme celosa de esa?"

"Por que tu y yo sabemos que lo que mas deseas es que te deje entrar en esa habitación y te haga mia. Eso es y no me vengas con tonterías por que sabes estoy harto... hace unos minutos Tara me contaba lo triste que estaba por que hace unas semanas su marido la trata de manera muy diferente a la que siempre la ha tratado, esta frustrada por que su marido la esta haciendo a un lado de su vida. La verdad no debería quejarse, yo eh sufrido de lo mismo desde que llegue a este lugar y no me eh quejado una sola vez"

"Por favor nadie te ha hecho a un lado, tu solo te haces a un lado siempre" Contesto ella ufana mientras finalmente lo miraba a la cara y podía distinguir en los ojos de él una gran tristeza a pesar de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación.

"Tu sabes que no es así Akane¿por qué solo no nos dejamos de tonterías y finalmente permitimos las cosas ir por si solas?"

"¿Me estas pidiendo que durmamos en la misma habitación, convivamos mas y tengamos una vida de pareja?"

La ironía era más que presente en la voz de ella, pero por dentro estaba considerablemente nerviosa. Era cierto, en todos estos años Ranma nunca había hecho o dicho nada por contradecir todos los actos de ella y mucho menos tocado ese tema. No hasta ese día.

"No pido mas"

Era tan simple oído de la boca de él, pero definitivamente llevarlo a cabo seria una tarea difícil. Y ella tenía miedo de correr el riesgo.

"¿Sabias que al hacerlo ponemos en peligro todo lo que nuestros padres querían para nosotros?"

"¿Qué¿esto, vamos sin lugar a dudas hasta ahora no hemos cumplido su sueño de vernos como una verdadera pareja. Aunque intentemos ocultarlo ellos saben que realmente solo somos esposos de nombre"

"¿Entonces por que intentarlo si de todas maneras lo saben?"

"Por que--"

El pequeño silencio de él le hizo sentir a ella que la batalla estaba ganada pero lo que después dijo era totalmente no Ranma.

"Por que te amo¡demonios!. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?"

Ella no dijo nada y antes de poder responder sintió los labios de él cubriendo los suyos y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

La única vez que había tenido el placer de besarlo había sido el día de su boda y nunca mas, pero este beso era diferente... era un beso diferente al que alguien le hubiese dado jamás y no pudo oponer resistencia cuando lo sintió poniendo mas empeño en el.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron segundos él se separo solo lo suficiente para susurrar mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

"¿Me darías la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida por fin?"

Con esas palabras algo dentro de ella murió, tanto que sin duda alguna supo que si en ese momento lo rechazaba probablemente lo perdería. Jamás lo había admitido pero siempre había querido a Ranma a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Umju"

Fue todo lo que pudo dar por respuesta mientras bajaba la mirada y se hacia a un lado para que él se acostara con ella.

Sin decir nada él se acomodo a un lado de ella y se le quedo viendo unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos intentando dormir. Tal vez lo mejor seria dejar las cosas tal y como estaban; un paso en falso y seguramente lo que le costo tanto tiempo lograr se vendría abajo.

"Ranma"

La voz de ella fue lo único que lo hizo desistir ante sus ganas de no arruinar el momento.

"Dime"

"Nada, olvídalo" Dijo ella cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir.

**-...-**

"¿Pensando en mi?" Pregunto divertido Ranma al entrar en la habitación y encontrarla figuradamente volando entre nubes.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Dijo ella coqueta mientras tomaba un trozo de pan de la bandeja que Ranma había dejado hacia solo unos instantes sobre la cama.

"Mmm no se ¿tal vez por que soy el único en tu vida?"

"Arrogante"

El golpe que ella le propino seguidamente en el brazo no era un indicio mas que el cariño que ella sentía por él y la forma en que lo miraba le decía mas que mil palabras. Él era el único y no había nada más que él pudiese pedir.


	2. Capitulo 2

**"Tus besos"**

**Por:** Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Estar casados para Ranma y Akane no significa precisamente llevar una vida como tal, pero siempre esta latente la pregunta de cómo dejarse llevar por los deseos del alma que lo quieren todo. ¿Qué sucede cuando ellos deciden finalmente dejarse llevar...?

**A/N: **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo, se aprecian muchisimo la verdad. Me dio mucho gusto saber que alguien lo leyo jeje... y bueno, antes quisiera aclarar unas cositas.

A como dije en el capitulo anterior, es un fic corto... asi que este es el ultimo. Al menos asi lo tengo pensado por ahora.

Tomando en cuenta sus reviews, si la verdad yo tampoco veo a Ranma llevando a una mujer a casa por que Akane acaba con ella jajaja... pero recordemos tambien que aqui ya estan casados y a pesar de todo aqui ya estan mas grandes y por mucho qe Akane hubiese deseado ir y cortarlos en mil cachitos, ahora es un poco mas prudente en sus actos. Asi que creo que no se dejaria tanto llevar por eso...y bueno, corto cartucho.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

P.D: Este capitulo contiene lemon... asi que si no agradas de este tipo de contenido aun estas a tiempo de no leerlo.

**Capitulo 2**

Habiendo mil y un maneras de demostrarle a Akane que la quería, Ranma no encontraba la forma de hacer de esa noche una velada inolvidable para los dos. Hacia dos meses desde aquella platica en la obscuridad de la habitación de ella y las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente entre los dos.

Ya no era común oírlos pelear casi a diario, solo cuando Ranma intentaba comer la ración de sushi que a ella le tocaba o le ganaba el baño justo cuando tenia prisa, si no que también ahora salían a comer juntos cuando el tiempo se los permitía y dormían en la habitación de él, ahora acondicionada para los dos claro esta, dejando la habitación que solía ser de Akane como el cuarto de visitas.

"¿Que tanto piensas?" Pregunto ella mientras guardaban los platos después de desayunar.

Estaba decidido a hacer todo aquello en secreto, aquel sábado era festivo y por lo mismo ninguno trabajaría. Tendrían el fin de semana para ellos solos y a pesar de que no habían hablado acerca de planes él estaba seguro de que a ella le gustaría pasar una velada romántica con él.

"En nada amor ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?" Pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

"Ranma, es día festivo. No trabajo" Contesto divertida mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras guardaba el ultimo plato "¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? te noto extraño"

"Mas que nunca en mi vida... voy a salir un momento, no tardo"

Sin dejarla responder le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salio de la cocina.

Justo cuando ella reacciono e hizo el esfuerzo por seguirlo oyó la puerta del departamento cerrarse. Y después silencio.

-...-

"Cuando estas molesta los minutos parecen pasar mas lentos" Dijo Akane mirando por cuarta vez al reloj en lo que iba de esa media hora y hojeaba a ratos una revista que había comprado hacia una semana en la calle.

"En casa" Canturreo Ranma mientras entraba y la encontraba en la sala mirando a la revista, notablemente molesta.

"Menos mal que no ibas a tardar ca-ri-ño" Contestó ella sin perder la vista de la revista.

"No te pongas así que si salí fue por tu causa"

Ella arqueo una ceja y lo miro detenidamente sin lograr descifrar a que se refería con eso pero justo antes de replicar él continúo

"Esta noche te quiero lista a las 6. Vamos a salir"

"¿A dónde pre--"

"No preguntes, solo hazlo. Ponte guapa"

Ante aquella respuesta ella no discutió mas, solo cambio de hoja y decidió ignorarlo por el resto del día, aunque para él eso no fue relevante. Estaba pensando de manera animada en aquella noche. Quería que fuera realmente especial para ambos.

-...-

A las seis Ranma estaba listo en la sala esperando por Akane totalmente desesperado. Hacia un cuarto de hora que él había terminado de arreglarse y no veía la hora en que ella terminara.

Sus oscuros cabellos ahora cortados de manera mas varonil estaban acomodados de manera discreta pero moderna a la vez y aquel traje que solo utilizaría para eventos especiales había sido sacado por él de su closet para vestirlo mas que pronto justo después de preguntarle a Akane el color de su vestido para optar por un color de corbata a juego.

Después de jugar un poco con su corbata por quinta vez en lo que llevaba esperando, vio salir de entre las sombras a su esposa y trago saliva encontrando que después de todo la espera había valido la pena.

"Te ves hermosa"

Y no mentía, aquel vestido azul turquesa iba totalmente acorde con sus ojos, la manera en que sus caderas se movían disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a él sonriendo triunfante y la sonrisa que le propinaba eran suficientes para hacerle caer en cuentas que no solo Akane era la mujer que amaba, sino también la mas hermosa de todas.

"¿Nos vamos? se hace tarde" Fue todo lo que dijo ella mientras sonreía triunfante.

Si había algo que deseaba mas que nada era ver a Ranma a sus pies y no era nada relacionado con los deseos infantiles que alguna vez tuvo de verlo humillado ante ella. Sino simplemente que el hecho de ver como Ranma la había mirado la hacia sentir mas a gusto consigo misma y la relación que ahora llevaban.

Era cierto que al principio se había opuesto un poco hasta aceptar, pero definitivamente no podía negar que en esos dos meses habían logrado lo que en tantos años su familia no.

Ahora, sentía que era el momento de dar otro paso a lado de Ranma y tal vez un poco mas de intimidad entre ellos haría crecer la relación, además de que nada le satisfacerla mas que entregarle a Ranma lo que sabia el tanto deseaba... su cuerpo.

"Esta noche será inolvidable" Le susurro Ranma mientras la tomaba de la mano rumbo a la puerta del departamento.

El camino rumbo al lugar en el cual cenarían fue mas que silencioso, a pesar de haber tenido bastante clara la situación Akane aún sin que Ranma se la expusiera abiertamente, estaba algo nerviosa por salir a cenar con él. Nunca antes lo habían hecho y lo que mas se preguntaba era que tipo de lugar seria al que iban si con tanta insistencia él había pedido horas antes que se vistiera lo mejor y mas guapa posible.

Al ver el lugar sus dudas se disiparon, era el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunto Ranma mientras la tomaba una vez mas de la mano y caminaba hacia las puertas de cristal que los recibían y el ballet parking se llevaba su auto.

"Me encanta¿por qué no me dijiste?"

"Quería que fuera sorpresa, me lleve media hora al teléfono publico discutiendo para que nos dejaran un lugar aquí... justo en la terraza. Te va a encantar"

Ella sonrió encantada mientras se dejaba guiar por Ranma y la persona que los llevaría hasta donde les correspondía.

Después de tomar unas cuantas copas y cenar amenamente Akane no pudo resistir mas y mirando a Ranma notablemente ansiosa, pregunto lo que asaltaba su mente.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

"¿Qué?" Inquirió él divertido.

"Esto, por que hoy... esta noche... de esta manera"

"Por que quería que tuviéramos el tiempo para disfrutarlo y como era día festivo y no trabajábamos lo encontré perfecto, además por si no lo habías notado en dos semanas mas cumplimos tres meses de pareja estable y justo por esas fechas no vamos a tener días libres, supongo que quería festejarlo antes de y por fin hacer todo de manera correcta. ¿No te gusto la sorpresa?"

"Por supuesto que si, solo que no me lo esperaba"

"Esa era la idea"

-...-

Cuando regresaron al departamento tiempo después la euforia aun no pasaba del todo por ambos y estaban con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Justo cerrando la puerta del lugar lo primero que Akane hizo fue besar a Ranma de la manera mas pasional que pudo encontrar y justo después de tomar un poco de aire sin decir nada él la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían.

Un beso me...

Dos besos me...

Tres besos me dan la idea

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" Pregunto él entre besos.

"Tonto, no se que estas pensando" Contesto ella mientras se dirigían directo a la cama y lo jalaba de la corbata hacia ella para besarlo una vez mas.

"¿Es eso un si?" Acoto faltándole el aire

"¿Y tu que crees?"

Seis besos y...

Diez besos y...

Mas besos y ya me alteran

No había mas que decir, los latidos de los dos eran acelerados y el cuerpo hablaba por si solo, mientras Akane depositaba pequeños besos sobre el ahora desnudo pecho de Ranma él reía ante las cosquillas que esta le provocaba pero a la vez suspiraba de placer.

Su intención con la cena no había llegado hasta ese punto, pero encontrándose en aquella posición no podía quejarse, si había algo que siempre había deseado era tener a Akane para si en total dominio de la palabra y si esa noche seria de esa manera no se opondría ante ese hecho.

_Mas besos me..._

_Mas besos me..._

_Mas besos me vuelven loca_

Cuando Akane comenzaba a acercarse al pantalón de él, sintió como Ranma la tomo con la suficiente fuerza para voltearla y acostarla sobre la cama, suspirando en su oído y recalcándole que no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería amarla poco a poco.

Así, que mientras lo oía decir eso sintió como la mano de él comenzaba su trayecto desde su muslo y comenzaba a subir lentamente, mientras la besaba tiernamente en el cuello para regresar después a su boca y besarla con fuerza.

En menos de lo que lo esperaba se encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a él, justo como la primera vez que lo conoció. Solo que ahora aquel cuerpo de una chica había sido reemplazado por el de una mujer.

"Eres hermosa" Pronuncio Ranma tomándola por sorpresa y jugando con delicadamente con sus pechos, primero con sus manos para después reemplazarlos por su boca, pequeños besos que terminaron en largos masajes.

"Ranma" Dejo escapar de sus labios al momento que comenzaba a sentir una sensación diferente a la que nunca tuvo con él, sentía su interior quemar y mientras Ranma la miraba expectante ella lo beso con empeño, indicándole que todo estaba bien, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Tus besos me...

Tus besos me...

Tus besos me llenan y por fin

Mientras se besaban una vez, comenzó el trayecto con sus manos desde el pecho de él hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón y desabrochándolo comenzó lo que sabia seria una interminable relación verdadera con Ranma, finalmente después de tantos años sucedería lo que sin admitirlo ambos habían soñado siempre.

En cuando lo despojo totalmente de su pantalón ella suspiro nerviosa, sabia lo que estaba por venir y se preparaba mentalmente. A diferencia de Ranma ella no había tenido ninguna experiencia con algún otro hombre fuera de los normales besos y caricias, así que llegar hasta ese punto era nuevo para ella y en parte agradecía a Ranma el querer ir un poco mas despacio; pero lo que mas le inquietaba era el dolor que sentiría en cuanto aquel acto se consumara.

"Te prometo que lo haré lo mas delicado posible... no puedo prometerte que no dolerá pero--"

"Shh" lo callo ella besándolo tiernamente "Solo hazlo"

El amor me envolvió, en tus brazos me rendí

Y sin pensar comprendí en tus labios me perdí

¿O me encontré, no lo se

Inmediato a su petición sintió como él entraba lentamente en ella, primero sintió un dolor agudo que la llevo a contener unos instantes la respiración para no llorar y poco después se relajo, sintiendo como se amoldaba poco a poco al aquel miembro de su esposo.

Una vez acostumbrada a aquella sensación, Ranma comenzó a moverse aun de manera lenta, intentando llevarla poco a poco de la mano, sin apresurar las cosas. Sabia que tenían mucho tiempo para explorar cosas nuevas mas adelante, pero por ahora el solo hecho se consumar finalmente todo ese amor por ella era suficiente para que su corazón – y su amigo – se regocijaran de felicidad.

Contrario a lo que Ranma esperaba, Akane comenzó a pedir mas conforme el ritmo se intensifico. Hasta terminar ambos al mismo tiempo, abrazados el uno al otro.

Lo que se es que este amor entre tu y yo me hace vibrar

Y ahora se lo que es amar

"Te amo Ranma" Dijo ella de la nada y el sonrió mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora.

"Y yo a ti Akane"

Aquella noche ambos durmieron tranquilos y con la seguridad de que las cosas de ahora en adelante serian diferentes. Mañana seria un nuevo día y el otoño los recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Un día como cualquier otro para las personas en la gran ciudad de Tokio, no lo seria para ellos. Para Ranma y Akane Saotome seria el inicio de su verdadera relación... de lo que siempre debió ser.

_**Onda Vaselina – Tus Besos**_


End file.
